Pirates Of the Caribbean V
by kingdom-of-randomness
Summary: And the story continues. This be the following of On Stranger Tides. Jack Sparrow- Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach had a son. A teenage boy you longed for liberty, and one day decided to set sail to England, where his parents met for the second time. What treasure will he discover ? Ye shall know sooner than ye think, mate.
1. Chapter I: The Little Sparrow

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's Note: Hello ! So this is the first chapter. It basically explains what happened after the 4th movie, and it introduces a new character i created :) I hope you'll like it ! ENJOY. and feel free to tell me what you thought about it :-)**

* * *

**Chapter I: The little Sparrow**

Jack Sparrow. A pirate legend. Sea and tide's legend… Legend of the Caribbean. At sea he was born, and at sea he sank with his beloved Black Pearl. To make his soul immortal, a part of him was left behind. A little sparrow, who would keep his legend immortal. A little boy named James Jack Sparrow.

After he left Angelica Teach on the deserted island, Jack went to find Joshamee Gibbs on a beach nearby, who was in possession of all the ships Black Beard –Angelica's father and Jack's enemy-had preciously kept in bottles. After releasing the Black Pearl, Jack and Gibbs sailed to Tortuga, and picked up a crew. But Angelica never left Jack's thoughts. Unable to resolve himself to let her die, he decided to go back to her. Denied he did when Gibbs asked if he had feelings towards her, but Gibbs wasn't a fool. He knew that she was the only one Jack Sparrow had ever loved.

Angelica Teach joined the crew eventually, but she didn't forgive Jack for leaving her to die alone. Well, not at the beginning. But after many revenge attempts, Angelica finally let herself love Jack fully. It didn't take him long to propose her, and that's how they got married at Seville, and spent their Honey Moon in Spain. A couple of years later, after travelling around the whole world, Angelica gave birth to little James. But to Jack and the whole crew's sorrow, she didn't survive. And for the first time of his life, Jack was terrified.

Jack Sparrow wasn't the fatherly type, and his will to sail made it impossible for him to take care of his son. Yet he was left alone with a baby, _his_ baby, something he had never experienced before, or even planned. And with all that, his wife had died, taking his heart with her. The only person left who could possibly help him was Gibbs, his old friend.

Jack thought about it a lot. He remembered about his own father, who left him to his mother and went to sail alone, only coming back years later when Jack had reached his teenage years. He may have grown without a paternal figure, but he never felt the need of having one. He had always been able to handle himself, he needed no family. He grew up alone, since his mother spent her time letting slip drunken laughter in pubs. However, this is how he learned to be strong, and to face the world. This is how Jack Sparrow became a lonesome pirate.

That is what he wanted for his son. He wanted him to grow up and discover the world by himself. He wanted him to be strong and clever, like his father. So, ignoring the rough pain in his chest, Jack left his son in Tortuga with his devoted friend, Gibbs, and made him swear that he will take care of him, and tell him about his father, Captain Jack Sparrow.

The next morning, he left without saying goodbye. Gibbs never blamed him; he understood how hard it already was to leave his son behind him. Once more, he never believed him when he told him that he couldn't take care of his son, because the tides were calling him. Joshamee Gibbs was one of the few who knew perfectly Jack Sparrow's heart, who knew that it was full of strong feelings –bravery, passion, love- however carefully locked into a chest which Jack allowed no one to know about.

Jack promised he would be back at least once a year. But he never came back. Little James grew up, and reached two years old, when Gibbs heard that the Black Pearl had sunk in the bottom of the ocean… with his Captain. He never told James.

Gibbs and James lived in a little house in the middle of Tortuga. Gibbs worked as a blacksmith, and raised James like his own son. Gibbs made a great man and sailor of him. He taught him everything a pirate needed to know, and told him about Captain Jack Sparrow's adventures. Gibbs told him about his parents, but he never mentioned that Jack was supposed to come back. He had thought that it would be less painful if the little boy grew up thinking he was an orphan since birth, since his mother died when he was born and his father had been lost at sea, leaving the little boy with him, his uncle.

James, often called "Just" James, grew up happy after all. The more Gibbs told him about Captain Jack Sparrow, the more the boy built a feeling of admiration towards his father. Gibbs did everything in his power to make a great pirate of him. He taught him everything: how to tie a knot, how to tame the sea… and as the time passed, the old man came to see his old friend Jack through the little boy. James had the same cleverness, the same ingenuity… the same bravery.

However, little James inherited his mother's Latin charm. Angelica Teach was a beautiful woman, and so was her son, especially when he reached his teenage years. James was a tall, tanned skin young man. He had hazel eyes, and full lips. His rebellious long black locks reached his perfectly traced jaw. He wasn't particularly burly, but he was very agile. But if there was one thing he had inherited from his father's physical, it was his smirk. James constantly had a crooked smile hanging on his mouth.

James Jack Sparrow being the one and only son of Captain Jack Sparrow –a Legend who killed Davy Jones himself, went on stranger tides and married Black Beard's long lost but recently found daughter-, he couldn't be expected to spend his life on the land of Tortuga. He would find a way to break free and taste the sea's wonders sooner or later. Although even after knowing him for so long, Gibbs never expected it to be so soon.


	2. Chapter II: Another Adventure Begins

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's Note: Ahoy ! Thanks for reaching the second chapter, i hope that means you liked the first one :D The story begins here. Enjoy, me hearties ! P-)**

* * *

**C****hapter II: Another Adventure Begins**

"Sail Ho!"

Gibbs opened one eye and groaned at the too bright sun, rolling on his side so his back would block the light from bothering his sleep.

"Load the cannons, gents! Come on, step to!

"For the love of God, Jim! I be tryin' to sleep!" Gibbs roared, opening his eyes to see the young man perched at the top of the mast. He sat up, shaking his head and smiling. "Playin' the gentleman o' fortune again, are we?"

"The wind is blowing, Gibbs!" James shouted from where he was clinging, before letting himself slide down the mast until he reached the deck, grinning.

"Aye, the perfect weather to set sail it is, lad." Gibbs pushed himself up, glancing at the sunny horizon. "That be what Jack would have said." He smiled slightly, and James could have sworn that he saw a hint of nostalgia twinkling in his eyes.

"Tell me again about the lands he sailed to." The younger man demanded curiously, eyeing him as if he was afraid to lose any bit of the stories.

"_Again_?" Gibbs sniggered. He sighed and leaned on his forearms over the edge of the ship. He took a few beats to choose one of his best memories, before finally speaking as he stared blankly at the clear sea below him, remembering the scene as if he was living it once more. "I remember the time we discovered 'bout a ritual. A bloody hell of a treasure, i' were."

"Gold?" James asked eagerly as he sat on the edge, his legs hanging over each side as he eyed Gibbs with wide eyes. The older man laughed.

"Not all treasures be gold, Jimmy." He glanced at him and smiled at the confused look on the boy's face. "The Fountain of Youth." James's jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "There I was in London, and I hadn't seen Jack for months, after he set sail by himself with the map that leaded to the Fountain. Years passed, they did, and he never came back."

"Where did he go?" James asked, carving for more details.

"Well, he said he found the Fountain, but that was only when poor Jack realized he needed the ritual. Meanwhile, one mornin', and God knows how, I found meself locked in the King's dungeons with a filthy clothe on me head. Probably caught me when I was too loaded to the gunwales the night before, they did. Bastards…" he growled, and James snickered, then Gibbs joined in. "Funny enough, they did a favor to me by taking me to the court."

"Why?" James asked, confused.

Gibbs turned his head to look at him, a smile crooking in the corner of his mouth. "Jack had heard about what happened to his good old First Mate. He took a while to come back to England, but he did, and he had everything planned. Jack disguised himself as the judge of me trial, Justice Smith. I'll have to admit he looked lovely with the wig on." He laughed, and a snort escaped James' lips despite how hard he tried not to laugh at his reckless father. Gibbs sighed at the happy memory and went on. "He condemned me to life of prison –as the Judge-, and immediately sent into a carriage I was. Jack bribed the driver to transport us to shore, and left we did. Clever man he was…" he looked back thoughtfully at the water.

"Did you sail on the Black Pearl?" James asked curiously.

"Nay, not immediately. The goddamned carriage driver betrayed us he did, after he's also been bribed by the Guards to bring us in his majesty's Palace. Fortunately, Jack managed to escape, while I was sent to sail under the orders of Hector Barbossa. That scallywag became privateer in service to the King, after losing the Pearl that is."

James frowned "Shouldn't he have sunk with her?"

"Well, the Pearl wasn't exactly lost. He was _stolen_. And that be when the story becomes interesting." Gibbs glanced at the younger boy once more. "Because this is how your parent's paths crossed." James' smile widened, along with Gibbs'. "While I was at sea, searching for the Fountain of Youth under the command of King George II's navy, Jack went to the _Captain's Daughter_ pub. And that be where he met the imposter who stole his name to recruit a crew I had told him 'bout. The imposter, me boy, was Angelica Teach. Your beautiful mother."

"How was she like back then, Gibbs? Was she already in love with him?" James asked more eagerly. Gibbs laughed.

"Smart lass, she was too. A hell of a woman. Your mother and father had already met a few years before, and they didn't just visit Seville, that I be sure." He winked at James, who smirked. "Angelica hadn't forgiven him just yet for dumping her, but Jack redeemed himself very well after that. He saved her life, he did."

James looked back down at the water, smiling as he imagined his parents together. "Did they live happy together?"

"Aye, James. More than any of them both could have said." Gibbs stared deeply into the water for a few moments, before glancing at the boy. He too was staring, and Gibbs could have sworn he saw his eyes twinkling. He sighed and ruffled James' long locks. "Now, now, matey, your father wouldn't have liked to see you lower your head, would he?" he told him in a comforting tone. James blinked and held his head up, smiling slightly.

"I want to set sail, Gibbs." He said in a determined tone as he jumped back on the deck, his back straight. "I want to sail across the seven seas just like my father did. I want to see what he saw. I want to find a real treasure! Please, Gibbs. Let me discover what adventure feels like, and let us weight anchor." James held his breath as he watched the older man expectantly, watching his mouth for any word that would come out.

Indeed, Gibbs hadn't expected it to be so soon. However, James was already seventeen, and he had been taught to be a great sailor, without mentioning that he was Captain Jack Sparrow's son. Gibbs considered James' request over and over again, yet he saw no reason why he wouldn't let the boy realize his dream.

"Where to, sir?" Gibbs finally asked. James' lips widened into a smile.

"London, Cap'n." he said, hope filling his heart. Gibbs waited a moment before answering.

"To the helm, sailor."


	3. Chapter III: Port Royal

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's Note : Hi :D Third chapter here with new characters. fourth one coming very soon :) ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter III: Port Royal**

James and Gibbs only reached London after sailing for thirty five days, and Gibbs was very proud of the younger Sparrow. He had proved him that he was able to command a crew –they had recruited one at Tortuga-, and he went through the journey rather successfully for a first time at sea. And James was more than happy when the ship landed in England.

"What's this place called?" asked James helm as he eyed the place they reached.

"This be Port Royal," answered Gordon, one of the crew mates who was currently cleaning the deck. "King George II's land."

"Full of rich landlubbers and long-clothed wenches, it is." Sam, the provost, cut him off. He winced as he watched the population in disgust.

Sam was the pessimistic kind. He had an impressive breadth, and his eyes were constantly narrowed. Only a few people ever saw him smile. The pirate clearly had something against civilians, but James never knew why.

Gordon was, on the other hand, was a skinny young lad. He and James were the youngest pirates aboard. Gordon was slightly older than him, but he was quite good friends with Sparrow's son. James couldn't really understand what brought such a sensible, vulnerable man like him to sail on stranger tides. He figured Gordon was one of these men who somehow woke up on a ship after a painful hangover.

"Can you swim, Jim?" Gibbs asked as he eyed the calm water.

"I guess. I reckon it's a pretty good weather to have a dip in the water, but I'd rather visit London." He chuckled.

"We can't make port to Port Royal without immediately being sent to the gallows. We'll have to berth here, and swim a couple miles to get ashore." Gibbs said, without a hint of amusement. James frowned.

"To the gallows?"

"Those bilge rats won't miss this opportunity to make us dance the hempen jig, mark my words." Sam said darkly. "Filthy landlubbers…"

James looked down. He knew what the civilians thought about pirates, but he had never been told what would happen to the latters if they showed up around them. Gibbs patted his shoulders with a smile.

"The crew needs to stay here to mind the boat, but I'll go down with you." He smiled. "I'd also like to visit this place once more."

"You didn't actually expect me to wander out there alone, did you?" he smirked. "Sam, cast anchor." He ordered.

Sam nodded and went to give orders himself to the crew. The anchor was cast, and Gibbs and Jack stood near the edge of the boat, ready to leave.

"We won't be long, lads. Mind the boat, and make sure not to be seen, lads." He said, before climbing over the edge and clinging at the rope that was tied there. "Come on, Jim." He said, before letting himself slide down the road until he reached the sea.

James climbed over the edge, before looking back at the crew. "Oh and save the Rum." He said casually, before nodding politely as a goodbye, and jumping in the water without bothering to use the rope.

"Good luck, James, Cap'n!" exclaimed Gordon, which Sam growled at.

James reached the water with a loud splash, wetting Gibbs who was already at the end of the rope, just above the surface.

"For Heaven's sake, Jim! If you want to hang so badly, why don't you just run over there and shout your name?" he hissed.

James rolled his eyes and began swimming towards the port, followed by Gibbs. It didn't take long to reach the wooden bridge of Port Royal. They kept hiding behind the thick surface, discreetly scanning it for any sign of menace.

"Lucky lad you are, Jimmy. There be only two officers." Said Gibbs, eyeing the two men chatting at the other end of the bridge, blocking the only way to enter Port Royal. "Now all we need a plan."

"I'll handle this." The younger boy answered, as if he didn't expect his plan to fail in any way. If he only had a plan, that is.

"Belay that!" hissed Gibbs as he tried to hold back James, who was already climbing over the bridge. "James!" Gibbs tried to grab the boy's sleeve but the latter dodged his hand, making him fail miserably. Gibbs smacked his palm on his forehead, cursing.

James casually walked towards the officers, not making eye contact as he tried to make his way between them in the most natural way. Until the two men took a step aside to close the gap between them. James stooped, and looked from one to the other.

"May I pass?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, sir." Answered one of the guards, who was tall and thin. "And we shall also lend you a ship." He remained serious, before snickering with the officer.

"Thank you, gents." Said James with a smile before stepping forwards and bumping into the guards, who hadn't moved an inch. He looked up at them. They had stopped laughing, and their mocking eyes were now glaring at him.

"What's your purpose here, _pirate_?" the second guards, who was short and chubby, spat the last word as if it had burned his tongue, eyeing the soaked, poor-dressed boy from top to bottom.

"Visiting." James shrugged as if it was the most natural thing for a pirate.

"Watch out, Laurie. I think he's trying to confuse us..." The chubby guard said to his fellow, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll make you visit the Royal dungeons, you filthy rat!" threatened Laurie, raising his weapon.

"That would be an honor, Laurel… is it Lowell?" teased James, smirking.

"It's Officer Laurie…" answered the guard through his gritted teeth, raising his weapon even more.

"Beg pardon," he raised his hands, faking a confused tone, and then cleared his throat. "_Laurie_. You're absolutely right; I'm trying to confuse you."

"Don't even think about it!" exclaimed the other guard, raising his own weapon.

"But if I don't think about it, I wouldn't think like a pirate which is what I am…" James spoke, walking to the left toward the extremity of the bridge that separated him from the water. Seeing it as an attempt to escape, the guards quickly stepped ahead and blocked James' way once more, so that they were standing between him and the sea. Jack stopped walking, but kept rambling nonetheless as if nothing had happened. "So I wouldn't be myself because I always tend to confuse officers, but I am a pirate so I must confuse you. Except of course if you have a good reason to make me stop? But I have to warn you, a good pirate doesn't like good things."

"Stop doing that!" Laurie ordered, sounding more disturbed than angry.

"Doing what?" asked James innocently. He took a step forward, making the two guards step backwards instinctively. He smirked as they both fell into the water with a loud cry. "Not so warm, is it?" he snickered and turned around to find a soaked Gibbs standing behind him.

"Shall we, Cap'n?" James showed a triumphant grin at Gibbs' impressed expression.

"To the Pearl, Jimmy."

"To liberty, Gibbs, sir."

Gibbs and James both raised their glass and drank the Rum up. They had somehow ended up in the Captain's Daughter, after spending the afternoon escaping from the guards. Rather successfully, since they were now safe in the old pub, drinking as Gibbs told James about all the time he spent there with the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I wish I were there. I would have made him proud of being my father." James sighed as he rested his head in the palm of his hand lazily.

"He _is_ proud, son." Gibbs said knowingly. James nodded slowly, staring blankly at the wooden table he was leaning on. The older man's heart filled with compassion as he eyed the young orphan. "Come on, James, straighten up. Your father wouldn't have wanted you to be stuck in old memories." He said softly, and James leaned back on his chair, looking up at him. "You're there _now_, lad. The present be more valuable than the past, remember that."

Gibbs' last words echoed in the young man's head. _Present. Valuable. Dad. Proud_. James smiled.


	4. Chapter IV: The Daughters' Orphanage

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's Note: Hiya ! sorry for the delay :/ Here's chapter four ! New OC, i hope you'll like her :D ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Daughters' Orphanage**

Near Port Royal, there was a little village named Goldfield. It was called this way, because of the colors of the fields during springtime. The village was only fields and houses, except for a huge castle that dominated the country. It used to be one of the King's quarters, but after many issues, mostly because of diseases and lack of money, the number of children you lost their parents kept growing, which made King George II make orphanages out of his own castles. This particular one was a girls orphanage, called _The Daughters' Orphanage_.

The gothic-styled building was entirely made of stone, and anyone would feel incredibly insignificant standing in front of such a beautiful palace. It was surrounded by nature, and the horizon was visible from any high window.

However, behind that beautiful façade, was hidden another world. A world where little girls weren't allowed to speak louder than the governesses. Sometimes, they weren't allowed to speak at all. They were bound to do the same activities over and over again everyday: learning, eating, cleaning, cooking, and all sorts of things that, according to the Mistress of the castle, a proper lady should be able to do properly. Any fault committed, any mistake, and the price would be extremely… _painful_.

The Mistress, Mrs. Thorn, was a harsh woman. She was old, but her long back and her large shoulders were always straight. Her head never bowed, it was held up like a trophy on her long neck. Her hair was tied high in a bun, revealing a frowning face with pursed lips and harsh features. She was feared by all the young ladies, mostly because of her cold glares and the long wooden stick she always carried in her belt.

The governesses were all wearing the same light blue dresses with matching white aprons and hats. They were as old as Mrs. Thorn, sometimes even older. But they were just as rough as her. But they weren't as bad as the Mistress, though. At least they didn't use a stick for punishment.

The girls were from new born to seventeen years old. They were all wearing long lacy or silky gowns and their hair were curled the British way. There were different levels for each age, but the classes were all the same: England's History, Religion, and Piano. The 10 years old and older ladies also had to clean the castle, cook and help the governesses with the nursery. And each day of the week were the same. The young ladies practiced the same ritual over and over again, like an army of machines.

However, in each flock of white sheep, there always was a black sheep. Among all the well behaved ladies in the _Daughters' Orphanage_, there was indeed, according to the Mistress, a "bad seed".

Hannah-Lisa was not one to follow the rules. She was against corsets and long dresses with lacy sleeves. She hated curls. She despised the concept of what makes a "proper lady", as Mrs. Thorn liked to call it, which consisted of being stuck in an oppressive fortress and submitted to the will of a cruel and ignorant woman.

The teenage girl was one to go against the grain. She shouted when all the other girls kept their lips sealed. She escaped to the balcony at dawn just to enjoy the last few minutes of fresh air, while everyone was sleeping peacefully. She ran, when they padded quietly, and shouted to whoever would be able to hear to catch her if they can. No punishment, no threat would make her behave. She was a burning fire, and they were only cold stone.

Hannah sat in front of her mirror, on a particularly sunny day. She examined the young lady staring back at her with pity: her straight, golden hair reached her thin waist. She hated them. They made her neck burn when it was hot, and they weren't naturally curled, which made her governess put ridiculous rolls in her hair at night –Hannah always took them off in her sleep-. Her cheeks weren't as full and chubby as the other girls. They were thin, just like the rest of her body. She also hated it, although she knew it was her fault. If she wasn't so rebellious, Mrs. Thorn would let her have three meals per day, like the other orphans. But she was only allowed to have a full meal –which consisted of soup, bread, butter and a glass of water- at midday. But of course, being who she was, Hannah always managed to get the littlest amount of food, either by sneaking in the kitchens or by her friends' charity. Of course, she always sneaked in the kitchen. Because who would take the risk of being punished for feeding a foolish girl like her. _She_ chose to be in that situation, after all.

_Indeed, I chose it_, she thought to herself, occasionally gasping as her governess tightened her corset, if it could possibly be more tightened. _I chose to stand up for myself, just like you chose to slowly become as cold and soul-less as this castle._ _I chose to starve myself, yet I'm more alive than the lot of you. _She smiled to her reflection in the mirror, but all the thoughts were cut off when the governess sitting behind her tightened her corset roughly. Hannah was pretty certain that if she didn't have any spine, she would have been cut in half. She scratched her nails on the edge the woodened desk under the mirror as she panted, her pale blue eyes watering with pain. When she looked back up at the mirror, she noticed that the governess was watching her, or more likely glaring at her, with her thin lips pursed.

"What was that for, am I not allowed smiling either?" she asked with a tightened voice.

"You are not allowed to smile like a fool for no reason, Miss." Replied the governess, disdain dripping from her tone.

"I have my own reasons to smile, Madam." Said Hannah, imitating her voice.

"I didn't hear them. Now straighten your back." Ordered the governess harshly.

"Why, did God give you the gift of hearing the orphans' thoughts?" The young girl scoffed, ignoring her order. "And i am the foolish one..."

The governess cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and pulling them back roughly, which instantly made Hannah sit up with another gasp. "Enough." She ordered coldly, as she continued tightening the corset.

Hannah inhaled deeply, anger rushing through her. She looked back up at the pair of blue eyes. _Be strong, Hannah. Your time will come soon._


	5. Chapter V: The Privateer

**PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN V**

**Author's Note: Hellow ! Chapter five, slightly longer than the first ones :) ENJOY !**

**PS: i just added a little paragraph at the end of the 3rd chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Privateer**

The sun began setting on England. Hannah could still see the light pinkish colors of the sunset reflecting on the few clouds near the horizon as she walked through the long corridor that leaded to Mrs. Thorn's personal dinner room.

The young girl tore her eyes away from the three stores high windows, where the sky reminded her of Michel Angelo's paintings she studied in many books, to look down at her long dress. It was a light blue dress that perfectly matched with her eyes. Bell-shaped, and so long that Hannah had to kick it with her white slippers to prevent herself from tripping, which certainly wouldn't be good at that moment. The mistress had told her to join her for dinner a couple of hours ago. Hannah expected the worse, since she was supposed to be punished, and _none _of the orphans has ever been ordered to have dinner with Mrs. Thorn.

Despite her efforts to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that twisted her stomach, she couldn't help but wish the corridor was longer than he already was. _The worse that she could do would be killing me_, she thought as she reached the old wooden door. _At least I won't be hungry anymore. _Hannah took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a quiet, cold voice came from inside.

The young girl pushed the door open with a loud grinding, and entered the room. It was dark, and as cold as the rest of the castle. A few candlesticks and a huge chandelier that hung at the high roof were the only light there was. In the middle of the room, there was a long table with high chairs. It was currently full of food. Hannah felt her stomach whimper at the sight. She successfully covered the noise by clearing her throat, and preferred to focus her attention on the occupants of the room. At the end of the table was sitting Mrs. Thorn. She wore the usual black dress of hers, and she had so many jewels on her that from where she was, Hannah could have sworn she was a huge falcon showing off its treasure. Standing beside Mrs. Thorn was the governess who made an attempt to make the young girl's chest explode earlier in the morning. Hannah glared at her, but something else instantly caught her attention. On the right of Mrs. Thorn, someone had stood up. Hannah glanced towards the noise of the chair grinding on the floor, to see a man. He appeared to be young, and rich. He wore a black jacket, and Hannah almost laughed at how the front was shorter than the back. But she found herself unable to let out a sound when the young man walked towards her with a smile on his lips. That's when she realized that he was very tall, at least five inches taller than her. And he was handsome, too. He had light brown hair and green eyes, and his features were traced wonderfully.

"My respects, Miss Hannah-Lisa." He said in a deep voice. He stole her left hand and bent forwards, before gently dropping a kiss on her pure skin, not tearing his eyes away from hers.

Hannah felt her heart race and her cheeks heat up. She barely ever had any man near her, having been stuck in the orphanage all her life. And despite this one being the perfect gentleman, Hannah felt herself pull her hand away and hiding it safely behind her back. The young man's smile widened as he stood up.

"So it's true then," he said in an amused tone. "You've got some nerves."

Hannah glanced at Mrs. Thorn, whose lips were twisted into something that showed her self-satisfaction. _Of course…_ she looked down at her dress, suddenly founding it very interesting.

"Hannah-Lisa, this is the Kings' privateer, Sir Thomas Robinson."

"You mean _one_ _of _the King's privateers…" Hannah mumbled as she bowed slightly. "Pleasure." She greeted.

"Actually, I'm one of the King's closest friends, thank you very much."

Apparently, Hannah had corrected the Mistress a bit too loud. She snapped her head up, expecting him to be glaring at her for her boldness or worse, to tell Mrs. Thorn what had just escaped her lips. This time, she would be killed for sure.

He was all but vexed. Better, he was smiling down at her. Hannah couldn't help but smile back in relief.

"Please, Sir Robinson, the food is cooling down. You can leave us, Bertha." The governess nodded and left the room, muttering something under her breath as she passed beside Hannah, before shutting the door behind her. Mrs. Thorn turned her gaze on the young girl. "Hannah-Lisa, have a sit _dear_. You must be hungry."

Hannah felt a wave of anger crashing on her, but she quickly pushed it back. She wanted to know what she was up to.

"After you." Robinson said politely, gesturing to the sit at the opposite of his.

Hannah swallowed and walked towards the sit, but before she could touch it, the privateer pulled the chair back for her. She didn't dare glancing up at him, and sat down. Robinson went back to his sit, occasionally glancing at the girl sitting in front of him.

The dinner went quiet. So quiet that Hannah tried to muffle her breath, already sharpened by her tight corset. After finishing her plate, her stomach finally full after weeks, she looked up, only to meet a pair of green eyes staring at her. She cleared her throat and looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

"Have you been sailing, _privateer_?" she asked.

"Hannah-Lisa." Mrs. Thorn warned, but Robinson smiled.

"I have, indeed. But I am currently staying on land. I just bought a castle in London, and I'm planning on living a real life. I want to settle down, have children… a dog, maybe."

"I that your definition of a _real _life, sir?" she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I had thought that someone who traveled as much as you would have seen that a _real_ life as you call it means liberty."

"Behave yourself, Hannah-Lisa." Mrs. Thorn warned again, this time looking up to glare at her before looking at Robinson. "I'm sorry, Sir Robinson. Hannah-Lisa tends to have odd ideas."

"Its fine, Mrs. Thorn." Robinson smiled at Hannah. "I like honesty. And I might add that Miss Hannah-Lisa is perfectly right. But as you mentioned it, Miss, I traveled a lot. I've had enough of liberty, and now all I'm wishing for is someone who would stay by my side for the rest of my life. Someone who would support me, and love me properly." He said, not breaking their eye contact.

"You have that ridiculous jacket." She smirked, nodding at the black material the man had on. Robinson laughed.

"So." Mrs. Thorn's cold voice broke the laughter. She looked alternatively at Robinson and Hannah-Lisa. "How about next week?"

Hannah's face dropped. She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Miss Hannah-Lisa shall choose." Robinson said, looking back into the young girl's eyes.

"Choose _what_?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Robinson frowned and turned to look at Mrs. Thorn.

"Don't tell me she doesn't know."

"I was just about to, Sir Robinson." She said, clearly having planned everything. Robinson sighed and rubbed his temple.

"_What_ for God's sake are you two talking about?" Hannah asked more firmly, glaring at them both.

Mrs. Thorn scooted closer to her, and took her left hand between hers. Hannah made an attempt to jerk her hand away, as if the simple contact with the Mistress burned her skin. But the older woman tightened her grip on it, her smile as fake as the colorful rocks she had on her fingers.

"My dear Hannah-Lisa..." she began in a silky tone, but as if she realized that it didn't sound right, she finished her sentence in a deeper, ordering voice. "You are going to marry Sir Thomas Robinson."

"WHAT?"

Hannah jerked her hand away from Mrs. Thorn's grip and jumped on her feet, making her chair fall backwards with a loud noise. She stared at the older woman with wide, darkened eyes. Mrs. Thorn was no longer smiling. She was glaring at her, probably for humiliating her in front of the King's privateer. Hannah snapped her head towards him. He was looking at her, and she could see that he was feeling very uncomfortable. But at that moment, she could only hate him.

"_Settle down? Have children? A bloody dog?_" she quoted him, ignoring the Mistress shouting her name because of her inappropriate vocabulary. "You planned this, didn't you! _She_ called you and you came to get what you want!" she spat, pointing at Mrs. Thorn. "I'm not a parcel you can just come and take away with you, Sir Thomas Robinson!"

"Enough, Hannah-Lisa." Mrs. Thorn said coolly as she stood up. Robinson stood up as well.

"Hannah-Lisa, I swear i thought you knew…"

"She didn't have to know." Mrs. Thorn cut him off. She slowly walked towards the young girl, who took a step back instinctively. "You should be grateful that I didn't send you in a convent, young lady." She said in a disdainful tone. "You are a _hopeless_ case, Hannah-Lisa. No punishment can make you _behave_. I could leave you without food for days; you'd still have those foolish ideas of yours. You are a _freak_ that can't be tamed." She bent down until there were only a few inches between their faces, and whispered. "You are one of _Satan's servants_."

Hannah listened to her carefully. Her blood was boiling in her veins as she cursed the woman standing in front of her. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails dug into her skin. She wished she could deny what Mrs. Thorn was telling her, but she never heard anyone say the contrary. Hannah could only remain silent, and hold back her emotions.

"That's enough, Mrs. Thorn." Robinson said firmly from behind them. "I am not forcing Hannah-Lisa to marry me. And neither are you, Madam. She shall take the decision."

Mrs. Thorn remained silent for a moment, looking deeply into the young girl's eyes. Hannah fought to not blink. She couldn't let her win. She couldn't let her ruin her life. She was only seventeen, she still needed to discover the world and go to the places she had dreamed to go to. She needed to fall in _love_, before getting married.

Yet again… this Sir Thomas Robinson wasn't so bad. He was letting her choose. And he was a privateer, he could take her anywhere she wanted…And maybe he really fancied her. Maybe she would never get another chance to escape from the orphanage. Maybe he was her only way to be free.

Hannah swallowed her pride, and looked down at the floor. Mrs. Thorn showed a triumphant smile. "That's much better, my dear. Now listen to me." She said, lifting the young girl's head up by her chin harshly so she could look into her eyes. Hannah glared at her, but didn't protest. "You are going to marry him. It's the only way to save your miserable soul from Hell. You need someone to look after you. You're way too rebellious for your own good, Hannah-Lisa. It'll kill you, and we don't want that to happen, do we?" she said, but Hannah could see in her eyes that Mrs. Thorn carved to see her die. She pushed the Mistress' hand away from her face with her own.

"Fine." She said through her gritted teeth.

"Perfect. Sir Robinson, She's leaving tonight. Come on Hannah-Lisa, We need to get you ready." She ordered, taking the girl's arm and leading her towards the door. Once more, she didn't protest.

"May I have a word, Miss Hannah-Lisa?" Robinson asked.

Hannah turned around to look at him. He was still standing up, and the expression on his face was unreadable. She looked back a Mrs. Thorn. The woman pursed her lips and let go of her arm.

"Take your time, Mrs. Robinson." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Hannah fought the urge to scream at how the name sounded wrong, and waited until the Mistress closed the door behind her to turn back around. Robinson was still looking at her.

"That was very honorable of you." He said, before walking towards her. "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if you didn't say yes just because someone made you." He looked down into her eyes as if he was searching for something into them.

Hannah remained silent, as she stared up into his green eyes. They were twinkling, and she noted that there were hints of gold in them. They reminded her of the treasure she had read about in books, and the many paintings in which the sea was as green as the pupils staring back at her. Then something like a mermaid's song rang in her head. _My only chance to be free_.

"Did you even ask me, Sir?" she finally spoke, and her lips slowly curled into a smile. Robinson imitated her, revealing bright white teeth.

"Touché." He pulled out a square shaped box from his jacket and slowly knelt down on one knee, before looking back up at her. "Miss Hannah-Lisa, will you make me the honor of taking my name, and be my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a big diamond.

Hannah gasped at the ring. She wondered where Robinson could have got such a beautiful thing. Maybe he would take her there if she asked…

"Yes." She answered, smiling down at the ring, before looking up at him. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Is this your own choice?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

"It is." She stated, nodding as if her certain tone wasn't enough.

Robinson's lips curled into a huge smile, and he put the ring on her finger. He stood up, still holding her hand.

"Go get ready. I'll be waiting in the carriage." He said, before bending forward and kissing her hand on the same spot he did earlier.

Hannah smiled slightly and left, pulling her hand away from him.


	6. Chapter VI: Freedom

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys ! sorry it took so long... but here's chapter VI ! i would like to thank you all for the reviews, i'm glad you liked the first few chapters :') i hope you'll like this one ! have a nice reading :) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Freedom**

It didn't take long for Hannah and Mrs. Thorn to get ready. The Mistress was probably too enthusiastic about the wedding –or more likely for the rebellious teenage girl to leave-, for she didn't mind the bride staying in her dinner dress to meet Sir Robinson outside in the carriage.

The sky was dark when they finally left the castle. Mrs. Thorn didn't bother waking up the whole orphanage to say goodbye. Who would care? She knew everything was going to be better once she would be gone. Hannah didn't mind either; she never had much friend anyway.

But the young girl's thoughts melted away when the fresh air gently hit her face as she walked out of the castle, following Mrs. Thorn toward the carriage, where Robinson stood. He inhaled deeply, as if he hadn't been breathing properly since she was born. She looked up at the neat dark sky, where only a few stars lit the village.

Before she could realize it, Hannah was already standing in front of the empty carriage. Robinson was there, staring at her like he had been doing all the evening. He nodded with a closed mouth smile, as a greeting to his young fiancée. Hannah smiled slightly in response, before looking away.

"Miss Hannah-Lisa," Robinson opened the carriage's door and gestured for her to climb in, bowing slightly.

Hannah hesitated a moment, before slowly glancing up at Mrs. Thorn. The woman tilted her head back, looking down at the young orphan in a cold, disdainful way; as if she wasn't tall enough to show her how little Hannah was, standing with her. The young girl kept looking into her black, piercing eyes, searching for the littlest hint of sadness, or regret.

But she only saw ice.

"Farewell, Mrs. Thorn." Hannah curtseyed, not tearing her eyes away from the harsh woman's.

Hannah had never expected much from Mrs. Thorn. She knew the woman would never admit her faults. She knew she would never lower her head, or show any feelings of affection towards anyone. She _knew_ she could never change her, just like Mrs. Thorn could never change the young girl. It was a fact. _What a sad ending_, Hannah thought as she stood up straight.

Mrs. Thorn kept a blank face. She was still, as if frozen. Hannah noted that her narrowed eyes were widening slowly: she was bowing her head down. The young girl watched how the woman looked down at her properly and almost gasped in surprise when the light of the bright moon hit Mrs. Thorn's eyes, and made them _shine_.

Before Hannah could figure out what was shining in the woman's eyes, the light had disappeared, and darkness had taken its place. The young girl blinked, only to see that the harsh woman with narrowed eyes and pursed lips was back.

"_In_." Mrs. Thorn ordered.

Hannah clenched her jaw at how ridiculous all this was. She was ready to forgive her. After all those years, all the times she had punished her, insulted her, _starved_ her, she had still opened her arms widely, ready to welcome any form of apology. Why?

Because, it was a _farewell_.

Yet Mrs. Thorn was above that, once more. She was above forgiveness. Above feelings, morality, love… above the sense of humanity. Not only she was a woman who didn't have humanity, she was a _human_ who didn't have humanity.

Hannah held her head up, and entered the carriage without another word. She left the door ajar and sat down, sighing.

"Why do you hate this lady so much?" Hannah heard Robinson ask quietly. She could have sworn he had noticed that the door of the carriage was slightly opened.

"Sir Robinson, a long trip awaits you." Mrs. Thorn replied coldly.

Hannah scoffed. She shook her head as she heard Robinson protest, when something caught her attention.

On the other side of the carriage, there was a second door. Hannah's eyes widened. Since it was stationed in front of the garden's exit, it meant behind that door… there was freedom. The young girl jumped from her seat to through the door's window. That was it. The great portal was opened. And behind it, the road that led to Port Royal was calling her.

Hannah's heart was beating wildly, threatening to burst out of her chest. The young girl's hand lifted herself up on her own will, and landed on the handle. Her breath was uneven and her heart was skipping more than a few beats. She took a deep breath, praying every Gods for it to not be locked. She closed her eyes, and in a sharp movement, she pushed on the handle.

_Open_.

Hannah smiled in relief when the door shot opened, and fresh air hit her face again. She was _free_. She could just jump off and run, run as fast as she could towards adventure. She would meet new people, and find happiness.

But she wasn't moving. She couldn't. Something stopped her, and she didn't know what. Until she heard the voices she had forgotten for a short moment, outside the carriage. Mrs. Thorn and Robinson were still talking.

Hannah slowly turned around to glance at the door she had entered from, then back at the one she currently held open. What could she do? She was engaged. Robinson was the perfect man for her; we would take care of her. It would be much safer to stay by his side, to have someone to protect her, and much more proper to have him sail with her perfectly legally, than to run away with no money, no family around and nowhere to sleep, just to be able to get a ship a sail as a pirate. That was what a proper lady would do.

But Hannah-Lisa was not a proper lady. She had never been. She wasn't going to marry a man she didn't know. She wasn't going to be dependent on him. She wasn't going to let Mrs. Thorn having the satisfaction of winning, of having finally managed to get the young girl to obey her. She wasn't going to wait. She wasn't going to let her chance go.

Without another second of hesitation, Hannah jumped out of the carriage, and hurried towards the great portal of liberty without ever glancing back.

"Never mind." Robinson sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'll take care of her."

"Right, do so. Now," Mrs. Thorn straightened her back. "Goodbye, Sir Robinson."

The man nodded politely and turned around to open the door, only to reveal an empty carriage. He kept staring at the seats, thoughtful.

"What now?" Mrs. Thorn asked impatiently, and went to look over his shoulder. She gasped and slammed a hand on her chest. "She didn't dare!" The woman spoke indignantly.

"Clearly, she did." Robinson replied quietly, leaning on the door with his hand, still staring at the empty seats as if he expected the young girl to suddenly appear.

"I told you, Sir Robinson! She is the devil!" She narrowed her eyes, anger rushing through her. "I shall punish her personally for that. I'll send a letter to the king." She said coolly.

"No letters shall be sent, just as not punishment shall be done." Robinson said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "The king has no time for vile tempers." He muttered.

"But- Sir Robinson, we need to find her!"

The woman began rushing towards the portal determinedly, but Robinson stopped her.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Thorn." He said, letting go of her arms when her was certain that she was standing still. "Leave her be." He warned in a firm tone.

And with that, Robinson climbed in the carriage and left, while Mrs. Thorn stood alone in the garden, her arms firmly folded and her eyes more narrowed than ever, as she glared at where Hannah-Lisa had been standing beside her a couple of minutes before all her plans were messed up, by no one else than the very same young lady.


	7. Chapter VII: The First Meeting

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN V**

**Author's note: Hi there! i'm feeling very inspired, so the next chapters'll arrive very soon. I hope you'll enjoy this one ! The story has begun, mateys...**

* * *

**Chapter VII: The First Meeting**

"_Yo ho, yo ho_!"

"_A pirate's life for me_!"

Gibbs and James roared with laughter, both holding their drinks up. Once again, they ended up filled with Rum, barely standing on their feet and singing the famous pirate song. It was nights like this one that reminded the older man of the good times with old Jack Sparrow. And more importantly, Gibbs could still see him through James, and that was enough for him.

The latter boy spun around and nearly tripped over a dead drunk man who somehow ended up lying on the floor, but he didn't really pay attention to it. James took a long sip of Rum and swallowed it with a wince, before handing his bottle to Gibbs, his eyelids half shut and his head slightly tilted.

"Fill it, Gibbs." He ordered, wavering slightly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Well, he managed to.

"It's half full, Jamie boy."

James frowned and brought the bottle to his eyes, looking into the thin opening as if it was a monocular.

"Nay, it's half empty." He stated.

"Aye, that be true. I shall bring us more. The moon's still shining bright, Jimmy!" Gibbs laughed and walked away, his own bottle swinging between his fingers as he hummed the pirate's song while James kept inspecting the suddenly very interesting inside of the bottle until he accidently spilled it's contain on his own face.

The young man ran a clumsy hand through his partly wet hair and took another long sip. He was about to swallow when something caught his eyes and made him forget about the burning liquid that was still in his mouth.

In the middle of all the laughter and agitation, something –or more likely, someone- was very still compared to the drunken costumers of the pub. Like a white cloud in the middle of a storm, she sat like an angel in a dark corner of the pub. A _lady_.

James didn't know much about treasures, yet he knew that what had caught his eyes was unconditionally valuable. Golden curls cascading down her straight back, the lady was as still as a painting. However her eyes were observant, aware. If there was one word to describe her, it was _beautiful_.

James swallowed the bitter contain of his mouth and headed towards his new-found treasure without a second of hesitation. Confident, he dropped himself down next to her. Seeing she didn't move, he leant forward and swung an arm around her shoulders. The alcohol having neutralized all sense of personal space, his face was only a couple inches away from the lady's when she snapped her head towards him after his inappropriate behavior.

"Now, is it really proper for a proper lady to wander alone at night among the improper drunken population?" James asked, his alcohol breath making the lady jerk away backwards.

"No sir…" The lady answered in a voice that could have belonged to a guilty child. "Although I'm sorry to tell you that I am most certainly not a proper lady." She added, this time in a deeper, confident voice, casually pulling James' arm off her shoulders.

"Ah, beg ye pardon, Giselle dear."

"_My name_ is Hannah." The lady glared at him. A smile formed on his lips.

"Well, Hannah dear, what be you if not a proper lady?"

Hannah considered his question for a moment. She was certain that she wasn't a proper lady, yet she had never wondered who she really was. Did it even matter? It didn't, before that drunken man came to bother her. What was his point anyway? What did he want? What if it was one of Mrs. Thorn's plans? Hannah frowned, thoughtful.

"Forgot who we are, did we?" James smiled, tilting his head.

"What- no!" Hannah said defensively. "I mean, it's just…"

"I know the feeling, love. Sometimes after a couple bottles my brain shuts down…"

"I'm not drunk! I'm just-"

"But Gibbs is always there to remind me... Great mate, he is. Great mate. Cheers to Gibbs." James held his bottle up before taking a sip.

Hannah was about to protest again, but once more her curiosity took over her. She eyed him as he gulped with a wince, before asking:

"And what does he remind you, Eugene dear?"

"First of all, my love," He raised a clumsy finger to the air. "They call me James. And finally third of all," Alcohol sometimes make it seem absolutely natural to skip the 'secondly'. "He reminds me that my name is James Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Hannah snorted. "Alright for James Jack. But Sparrow? Really?"

James turned his attention from his bottle to her, frowning.

"You don't think I just came up with it, do you?"

"No, of course not." She scoffed.

"What's so unrealistic about my name that you don't believe me?"

"Perhaps the fact that you named yourself after a bird. Although it's very original…"

"Indeed it is. It was my father's name. Jack Sparrow, you probably heard of him." James said smugly.

Hannah stared at him, confusion reflecting on her face. She shook her head slowly, her eyebrows furrowing. James' eyes widened, as if she had just told him something impossible.

"Jack Sparrow! Brave, clever man! Almost as charming as me!" he threw his hands to the air, exasperated. Hannah slowly shook her head again. James sighed. "He killed Davy Jones himself! He was brilliant! The best pirate you'll ever hear of!"

_Pirate_. The word rang in Hannah's head, and made her eyes widen. She was speaking with an actual pirate. Why didn't she notice before? She eyed him.

"No scar, no gun, no parrot. You don't exactly look like a pirate." She raised her eyebrow.

"That is, for one, very cliché. Besides I've never been out of the Caribbean before today. So please, give it some time. Becoming a great pirate is an art." James stated knowingly.

"Buggering hell, James! Where have you seen a pirate? Come on, enough Rum for tonight." Gibbs said seriously, taking the bottle of James' hands, avoiding Hannah's gaze.

"Gibbsy! Meet my fiancée, Hannah. Hannah, this is my father's oldest friend. They pillaged and ravaged for years!"

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Gibbs coughed loudly.

"Ah, alcohol has such a bad influence on him…" Gibbs faked a laugh.

"It sure does, I'm not engaged with anyo-"

Hannah's heart skipped a beat. In fact, she _was_ engaged with someone. Someone who she promised to marry, and who she ended up leaving. Someone who probably already sent the Royal Guards after her.

"Where are we going, Gibbs? Are going to have a fight soon? I need to get scars on my face! Hannah says I don't look like a pirate." James pouted.

Gibbs face palmed.

"Mr.- um… Gibbs, is that right? I understand your distrust and your will to protect yourselves from facing the gallows. But I have absolutely no intention on delivering you to the King's Guards." Hannah faced Gibbs, trying to catch his gaze –which was firmly locked on James- so he would see that she was telling the truth.

Gibbs remained silent for a moment, glaring at James for revealing who they were, before letting out a sigh. Apparently, he didn't need to look at her to tell she was being sincere.

"Then what's yer purpose, aye? What is a young lady like you doing around filthy pirates?" he asked ironically.

"Actually, I'm on a run, not unlike you. The Guards are probably after me at the moment, so we better make the deal before they arrive and get the three of us."

"Ah, beg your pardon, love. But we don't make deals with _women_." James said, whispering the last word as if it was a bomb that could explode at any moment.

"What d'you suggest, Milady?" Gibbs asked.

James' jaw fell open as his eyes shot at Gibbs. Hannah smirked at James, before looking back at Gibbs more seriously. She took her time to choose the right words to use. Hannah knew that a pirate's bargain had to be very clear, and had to bring advantages on both sides. She walked around James and Gibbs, and finally spoke.

"I've always dreamed to sail, Master Gibbs. I read about _people like you_, and I found it fascinating. Your lifestyle, your passion for the tides… I envy you. You see all my life I've been locked up in an orphanage. I can only imagine how the outside looks like." She turned around to face Gibbs, her eyes shining with hope. "I just escaped from hell. And there I am, speaking to an actual pirate." She grinned, as if realization had just hit her. She stepped closer to Gibbs, not breaking their eye contact. "This is what I suggest, Gibbs, sir… Take me with you both. Bring me to a new continent. Show me new horizons. Teach me the difference between what's valuable and what's rubbish. Teach me how to duel. _Make a pirate out of me_."

Hannah spoke without stopping to breathe, yet she pronounced her last sentence strongly. She stared at Gibbs expectantly, while James looked between the two of them, his eyes widened. Gibbs remained thoughtful.

"What be our benefits?" he finally spoke.

"Anything you want." She replied instantly.

Once more, Gibbs remained thoughtful. He glanced at James, than back at Hannah, than away, lost in his thoughts.

"Jimmy here most certainly told you about his father, Jack Sparrow?" he said after a long moment.

"Indeed." She glanced at the younger man. He had taken advantage of Gibbs' thoughtful phase to steal the bottle of Rum from him. Rather successfully, since it's contain was currently flowing down his throat. Hannah shook her head at him. _If one day we find him dead drunk, I won't be surprised_. She looked back at Gibbs, who was still thinking deeply, rubbing his chin.

"A couple of years before Jack… was _lost_," his voice tightened slightly at the word. "He went searching for… Immortality."

"Transaltion," James lifted a finger up knowingly. Speaking skills had to fly away sooner or later. "The Young Fountain!" he smiled, clearly proud of himself.

Gibbs and Hannah both raised an eyebrow at him. Gibbs was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"The Fountain of Youth." Gibbs rectified, his tone full of mystery. "Jack Sparrow went searching for those waters. I remember what he told me as if it was yesterday. _I shall taste those waters, Gibbs_; _mark my words_, he told me." Gibbs smiled to himself, nostalgia reflecting in his eyes. Hannah couldn't help but smile with him, her heart filling with compassion. "That was until he met Angelica Teach, Jimmy's mother. She too wanted to discover the powers of those waters. Her beloved father was doomed, and she desperately wanted to save him. James being under her charm, he sacrificed his dream, immortality, to help her. In the end, Jack never tasted the Fountain, and prevented Angelica's two faced father to kill her. _She_ tasted the water. _She_ became immortal."

Hannah began admiring Jack Sparrow for being so emotionally strong to give up on such a dream for a woman, especially because above all, he was a pirate. And in the end, her father turned out being a selfish bastard who was able to kill his daughter to live forever. Yet Sparrow saved her… _Wait a minute_. She tasted the Fountain of Youth. So why is she already dead?

"I don't want his dream and all his efforts to be vain, Hannah." Gibbs continued. "That is why we shall go back there. And James will taste the Fountain of Youth."

Somewhere behind them, James spit out the Rum that was left in his mouth, choking.

"What?! No, no no no no. I am not going to Wild Cap Bay. No chance, Gibbs. Nope…"

James kept rambling alone, and Hannah could catch a few words: eat, devil, bone, vile creatures… _mermaids_.

"We will need your help, Hannah. Although I'm warning you: this isn't going to be a luxurious trip. It is dangerous. The creatures we are going to visit aren't merciful, mark my words." Hannah shivered as she wondered how mermaids looked like. "That is our only condition, young missy."

"So, if I help James to taste the Fountain of Youth and become immortal like his father wished… I'll become a pirate?"

Hannah considered it. It was an adventure, after all. _Dangerous_… isn't that what she had always wished for? Wasn't it worth it? She was going to sail. She was going to be a real pirate. Hannah's lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Agreed, Master Gibbs."

She held out a hand, and Gibbs shook it, showing a smile of satisfaction.

"Agreed, Miss Hannah." He repeated.

"NO. No no no, not agreed at all! I won't go there; I don't want them to eat me! You don't either, do you Gibbsy? Noooo please don't drag me there!" James whined.

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle. _Give him a bottle or two, and he'll turn into a drama queen. I shall remember that._ She smirked.


End file.
